It's Just Not Our Day
by What Did They Expect
Summary: Scout is hot... no, not like that! It's like 100 degrees out in 2Fort! You know you can't win if you don't have a Scout picking up the intel so it looks like Blu is gonna have some trouble when their quick, little bunny is suffering from heat exhaustion. The only remedy? Rain. But when temperatures mix, what's the effect on him? (Pardon the awful summary. R & R!) slight Scout x Spy


Hello, readers! It's been _too_ long. I promised myself that I would upload something today regardless of length so here is that _something_… Anyways, this story will probably have a couple chapters and getting attacked by plot bunnies is never fun so I felt obligated to write it and excuse the mushiness and apologizes if anyone is OOC. I would **love** a Beta reader so if you would be willing to give me helpful writing tips then by all means, please do! Even though English is my first language, I still struggle with it. I tend to ramble so I'll stop talking. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Is-is anybody even paying' attention ta me? I do not own these characters, Valve does.

* * *

The day was drawing to close for both the Red and Blu team in 2Fort as the scorching desert sun that had beaten them down was swallowed up by the sky. Soldier was hollering obscenities about losing the battle which only added insult to injury. A heat wave had been plaguing the area for quite some time and everyone was desperate for a rain to shower the base.

BLU team was currently putting their weapons and equipment away in the resupply lockers. Certain members carrying their weapons into their rooms such as Heavy and Medic. Scout was among them, clutching his bloodied aluminum bat in a bandaged hand as he stretched out his muscles.

"You have _got _to be kidding! This is a real frickin' embarrassment," Scout muttered mostly to himself. A few of his worn out team members merely grumbled in response while the rest chose to ignore him heading to the showers.

Scout was irritated to say the least at the fact that everyday he had to bathe because of how sweaty he was after fighting. Though, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the way he felt after a cooling shower. A thought drifted into his mind from earlier that day when he _thought_ he remembered feeling a droplet of water on his skin. No, it could have been _blood_ flying in the air. If he had told anyone, they would have smiled excitedly and said rain was on the way but Scout didn't want it to rain. He wanted the heat wave to pass over but he knew that eventually only a pouring thunderstorm would push the heat from the land. Of course, hot temperature and cooling rain combined would create a phenomenon of nature that people called rare and lucky. It was neither of those things for the youth, only painful memories that made him feel insecure about his status on the team being the smallest in size but making up for it with his _large_ ego and mouth.

It was bad enough that he was taunted by the Red Spy about it and he didn't need any of his teammates seeing him vulnerable because of some mushy memories resurfacing. Scout glanced behind him expecting that dime-a-dozen, back-stabbing scumbag to be there with his knife raised ready to plunge it into his back only to find their own Spy. The masked man caught his eyes and the runner swerved his head back around in front of him embarrassed at having been caught staring. He listened to Spy's occasional snort of amusement at the conversations going on. Scout was no queer that stared at men all dreamily! But it was comforting to hear his teammates' laughter after a shitty day, his heart thumped faster and his stomach flutter pleasantly. Again, the runner had to reassure himself that he was not gay. Instead, he thought of food and hoped that hardhat would be cooking tonight. Engineer always made the most delicious food. His mind still cling to thoughts of the Frenchman who brightened the remainder of his night even if only in the slightest. But he would rather run into a sentry nest than admit it to _anyone_.

Today would be a victory, he was sure of it. The train supply had made its monthly drop recently and Scout was fortunate enough to get a couple cases of Bonk! Atomic Punch (cherry, his favorite) and new baseballs. Now he could use the Sandman which was his favorite weapon when paired with the Flying Guillotine. Scout threw his meat cleaver into the air with a flourished flick of his wrist and caught it with a smirk. He let out a breathy laugh remembering all the kills he got the day before despite the lose.

"Bang! I make it look easy," he whispered.

"Oh, mon petit lapin, talking to yourself again?"

Spy had a wicked grin plastered on his face, he seemed to enjoy taunting the boy who caught nothing but grief from his teammates for anything and everything. When the intel wasn't captured, when he talked too much, or whatever. Said Frenchman was securing cufflinks on his suit which he promptly smoothed out once. Scout simply scoffed, it took a lot of self-control but he managed to pretend that Spy's words fell on deaf ears and jogged off to the front of the Respawn doors to be the first one out in hopes of a win for the day.

* * *

Please leave a review with comments or suggestions. Tell me what you think but no flames please.


End file.
